


Late At Night

by literallyawriter



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:29:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallyawriter/pseuds/literallyawriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's raining. Kurt is sitting on the windowsill in the living room, his head resting against the cold glass of the window, his eyes following the raindrops pattering against it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late At Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really silly thing I once wrote at 3am. Nothing special, just something that I had to type out. :)

It's raining. Kurt is sitting on the windowsill in the living room, his head resting against the cold glass of the window, his eyes following the raindrops pattering against it.

It's two in the morning, and he hasn't been able to fall asleep for most of the night. His hair is still coiffed back neatly, but he's wearing Blaine's old sleep shirt, like every night, loving how it still smells just like him.

"Kurt?" A very sleepy Blaine makes his way out of their bedroom, tip-toeing over to his slightly shivering fiancé. "Kurt, what are you doing out here?" His voice is soft, still a little sleep-laced, but soft.

"Couldn't sleep," is all Kurt says, and he doesn't even dare to look at Blaine. It's been one of those nights where Blaine came home late, having spent the whole evening with Sam and Artie, playing some super silly video games, laughing and eating pizza.

Of course Kurt doesn't mind Blaine spending time with his friends – it's exactly the opposite – but he does mind when he forgets that he's supposed to be with him for the night. So, when Blaine did come home, they argued for two hours straight until Blaine gave up and went to bed, leaving Kurt in the kitchen.

Blaine sighs, running a hand through his hair, which isn't gelled down as much anymore. "Kurt, I'm sorry," he says quietly, resting a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "I'm sorry I forgot about tonight."

Kurt finally does look up at Blaine, his bottom lip caught between his teeth as he turns back to look out of the window. "It wasn't the first time you forgot, Blaine."

Blaine steps closer. "But it's not like I'm doing this on purpose. Look, I told you I was sorry, why can't you forgive me so we can go back to sleep?" He's practically begging him with his eyes, but Kurt has learned to resist them by now, so instead of giving in he snorts, shaking his head.

"Because I'm still mad at you," he replies, standing up from the windowsill and walking past Blaine into the kitchen. "I was looking forward to tonight, you know? And then you just...ruin it. Just like that. You didn't even call to say you were going to be late." Kurt points out, reaching for a glass and filling it with water before he takes a sip.

Blaine sighs, "I should've called, I get it."

"Yes, you should have." Kurt says with a nod, glancing up into his fiancé's eyes. "And now stop this," he says and leans back against the kitchen counter.

"Stop what?"

"The thing you do with your eyes. The way you look at me. The pout." Kurt rolls his eyes fondly when he sees a small smile tugging on the corner of Blaine's lips.

"I'm not pouting." He says, but yet continues to give Kurt his puppy eyes.

Kurt puts his glass aside, crossing his arms over his chest. "You look like a kicked puppy and make me feel guilty at the same time. Stop."

Blaine takes a step closer to Kurt, pulling him away from the counter by resting his hands on his fiancé's hips. They stare into each other's eyes for a moment, before Kurt lets out another long sigh.

"I hate that I can't even stay mad at you. You're a douche sometimes and I'm supposed to hate you at those times, but... you always look at me like that and it makes me want to hate you even more but I can't, because I love you too much. Does that make sense?" Kurt asks, shaking his head as he pushes Blaine back a little.

"In some weird way it does make sense, yeah. I'll just pretend I didn't hear the douche thing, because I love you too." Blaine whispers and presses a kiss to the top of Kurt's head, pulling him closer again when Kurt doesn't pull back.

"I hate fighting with you."

"We weren't fighting. It was just an argument." Blaine says, tilting Kurt's head up to look at him. "I promise I won't forget you again, okay? It's just so great to hang out with the guys once in a while, y'know? We see each other every day, now that we're living together. And Sam is still my best friend, next to you of course."

"I know... and I'm sorry too. I overreacted I guess." Kurt is nodding his head again before he leans in to close the gap between them, kissing him soundly on the lips.

The kiss is slow and soft. Kurt pulls away only to breathe a few moments later, looking at Blaine for a second before he says, "I love you."

Blaine smiles, pecking Kurt's lips again quickly, whispering, "I love you too."

They both go back to bed that night, feeling relieved that they talked this out. Kurt falls asleep in Blaine's arms with a smile, preferring this much more than sitting on the windowsill.

It's still raining.


End file.
